


Interrogations of the Heart

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, F/M, Into the sin bin!, Marking, One-Shot, Smut, prompt, smut hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: Carol confronts Yon-Rogg in the hut after finding out the truth.Prompt: Argument leading to kissing/sex





	Interrogations of the Heart

"What took you so long?"

Carol kept her eyes on Yon-Rogg as he closed the cabin door. He was dressed in his battle armour, green panels glinting faintly in the limited sunlight from the window. His golden eyes softened at seeing her, a smile on his lips.

She wanted to punch the tenderness off of his face.

Since she had been taken by the Skrulls, her heart had ached to return to her Commander's side. She had tried to do what was best for the Empire, uncovering the Skrull's plans and attempting to foil them. She had wanted Yon-Rogg to find her and be proud of what she had accomplished. For the Supreme Intelligence to know that its gifts to her had not been misplaced. It was all she had done for the past six years, striving through blood, sweat and tears to prove herself to them, to help protect her people and their ways of life.

And it had all been a lie.

The man before her, who she had grown to love, respect and admire, was not who she thought he had been. He wasn't her saviour, mentor or best friend. He was a thief and a liar. The Supreme Intelligence wasn't a benevolent force of good, it was a cruel and manipulative entity that wanted to subjugate and destroy all those who opposed it, who dared not kneel at its altar.

Now she knew the truth.

She would never let them fool her again.

It was her task to distract her former Commander. Just long enough so that Talos, Maria and Fury could recover the core and get to safety. Talos had suggested that one of his men could sim her and go in her place. It was too dangerous a risk. Although having her up there with them would be helpful, they needed someone who would stand a chance against Yon-Rogg.

Any Skrull who went in her place would have been signing their own death warrant. Yon-Rogg was not easily tricked, especially not when it came to her. They had been close companions for over half a decade, barely a day separated from one another. Their lives on Hala having been intricately entwined. He would be able to tell instantly if it was her or not.

More than that, she  _needed_  this. This final confrontation to let loose her feelings and find out where the lies ended and the truth began - if there was any truth to be found. Had everything been a lie? Had he cared for her at all? It shouldn't matter, but it did. They had been too close for it not to.

"I'm fine, thanks," Yon-Rogg replied, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes.

It was a call back to her tease when she had first contacted him from C-53. Back when she didn't know what he was and who she was. He was a liar. She was human. He was Mar-Vel's killer. She was a stolen student. He was the enemy. She was an ally to the Skrull and everyone that the Kree wanted to dominate.

"I didn't ask but you're welcome," Vers said teasingly. "So do you want my codes or are we doing this the more...  _personal_  way?"

"No codes. The system is fallible as we've seen."

It did not sit well with her that she had been the one who had told him of the Skrull's greatest asset. Their mind analysing technology had been one of their best advantages in the war and she had spoiled it before she knew the truth.  _What's done is done_ , she told herself. She would make it up to them for everything she had done and more. She would find them a home. She would make sure they were safe. And then she would destroy those who sought to hurt them and other innocents like them.

"Okay, let's do this."

Carol crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, curious as to what he would ask. She watched as Yon-Rogg titled his head, a pondering look on his face. It was for show, she knew he had already chosen his questions before he had arrived here.

"Who do I see when I commune with the Supreme Intelligence?"

A trick question, for she didn't have the answer. No one but Yon-Rogg and the Supreme Intelligence did.

"Whoever you admire most I guess, but you would never tell me that. I ask frequently but despite my best efforts, you've not yet slipped up and told me."

Yon-Rogg seemed pleased by her answer. "What is your earliest memory of Hala?"

 _Bastard_ , she thought, resisting the temptation to photon blast him through the wall.

Her earliest memory of Hala was her first memory as Vers. The Kree with no past, destined to become a student to Hala's finest Commander and a member of Starforce. A pawn. A weapon. The stolen women.

"The blood transfusion, blue blood running through my veins. And you. Kneeling beside me, holding my hand, promising I would be alright. That you would take care of me," Vers said, her voice soft.

She wondered if he could hear the edge to her voice, the hint of the storm picking up below her skin.

Her first memory of Hala was a painful one. She had woken up in a strange place, alone and afraid, with no memories of who or what she was. She remembered the terror that she had felt when she discovered her powers, twisting waves of energy lighting up her body and sending the furniture around her smashing against the walls.

Yon-Rogg had appeared then, kneeling beside her, comforting her, promising her that everything would be okay. He had been the only one who hadn't been afraid of her, the nurses and doctors gasping and backing away from her like she had been a monster. Yon-Rogg had been an anchor, securing and supporting her. Despite all the negatives emotions associated with that memory, she had often looked back on it fondly. For that was the day she had met her best friend and Commander.

What a fool she had been.

"Who's blood?" Yon-Rogg asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yours, of course," Vers replied. "Who else would it be?"

Yon-Rogg smiled, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. There was nothing but relief in his golden eyes, all the worry and strain vanishing. His hand that had been edging towards his blaster retracted. This was the Yon-Rogg that only she knew, a version that was reserved for her. He had always been softer with her, kinder and less harsh. She had thought that he felt freer around her, knowing that she would never judge him for feeling his emotions and being open about them.

Was that a lie too?

"Vers, it is you," he said softly.

He moved towards her but she held up her hand, powers flaring to life. She wagged a finger at him. "Hold up, how do I know you're really my Commander?"

"Where my questions not revealing enough?"

"Nope, I want to ask my own."

"Then ask," Yon-Rogg said, gesturing for her to continue.

Even though his voice was patience, she could tell that he was eager to get it done with. He wanted to be closer to her, to have her back by his side. Oh, she would enjoy watching him realise that it would never happen. Those days were done, nothing but cinder and ash like her old ship that he had shot out of the sky all those years ago.

Vers smiled and pushed herself off the wall, taking three slow steps towards him. She held her head high, dark eyes never leaving his.

"I have three questions, but let's start with an easy one," Vers drawled, eyes glinting challengingly. "Which planet did you steal me from?"

Carol savoured every second of his reaction. The smile on his face dropping. The sharp intake of breath. His body tensing. Eyes widening. She could see he was rapidly reassessing the situation.

_I am no longer your weapon. I am no longer your puppet. And you are no longer my friend... if you ever were..._

"You know," Yon-Rogg said quietly.

"I know."

She sent a photon blast straight towards him.

Yon-Rogg gritted his teeth and rolled out of the way, hand going for the blaster in his holster. The window beside Carol shattered as a laser shot went through it, glass shards flying through the air. She dove out the way and tumbled across the floor, landing in a kneeling position. Yon-Rogg was back on his feet, gun aimed at her chest. Carol had both her arms stretched out, power blazing across her arms. They stared at each other, neither firing.

"I don't want to hurt you, Vers!"

"Oh really?" Carol quipped. "Cause all the shooting gave me the wrong impression."

They were the first words that she had ever spoken to him, the first words of Carol Danvers, pilot of Project Pegasus to Yon-Rogg, Commander of Starforce. The reminder of who she had once been, of how they had met, infuriated Yon-Rogg. His grip tightened on his weapon, barely contained fury twisting his face.

"You lied to me," Carol spat.

"I made you the better version of yourself."

His eyes shone brightly, conveying the sincerity in his words.

All it did was boil her blood. He truly believed that, didn't he?

"The only thing you made me was a monster! I trusted you. I believed you when you told me that we were fighting to protect those too weak to defend themselves. But none of its true. The Skrull aren't the villains you made them out to be and the Kree are no heroes!"

Carol was furious, her body trembling with rage. Her breath was becoming ragged and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Everything had been lies, lies, lies. Horrible, sickening, retched  _lies_.

"You killed my mentor. You stole me from my home and my family. You have done nothing but manipulate and lie to me, making sure that I  _never_  remembered who I was."

"I took you away from a backwards planet that never appreciated you. A world that constantly scoffed at your attempts to stand up and be strong. I brought you to Hala where you could be all that you could be and more, a place that would one day revere you as a noble warrior hero."

Carol wondered how he knew anything about her life before Hala. Had the Supreme Intelligence seen it when it had taken her memories away? Had it shown Yon-Rogg? Or had he researched her life after he had spirited her away, wanting to know her strengths and weaknesses before he began forging her anew.

"You would have died had it not been for me." Yon-Rogg lowered his weapon,. "As for the Skrulls, it isn't as black and white as you want to make it out to be. The Skrull's are an invasive species that destroy worlds from the inside out. They were once enslavers of hundreds of planets, including Hala. We are the reason they no longer hold chains in their hands. If we do not fight them they will rise once more. We cannot allow that."

"You're hunting down refugees who just want to live."

Yon-Rogg shook his head, the anger he felt no longer hidden on his face. To him, the Skrull's were the enemy. They always had been and always would be. As much she hated him right now, she could see that he full-heartedly believed they were a threat to everything he held dear. This wasn't about Kree domination, power or glory to him. This was about protecting his people. It had been ingrained in his head since he was a boy that the Skrull were malicious creatures hell-bent on wiping out his kind. The Skrulls were the monsters of a painful past to him, one that he did not want to become a reality again.

The Supreme Intelligence had everyone tricked, making them see the boogeyman were there was none. Fear made everyone more compliant and pushed them to do drastic things in the name of safety and peace. Yon-Rogg believed he was fighting on the side of good.

"That's Mar-Vel's Skrull propaganda speaking," Yon-Rogg said lowly. "She dragged you into this, Vers. She's the one who put you down the wrong path. I'm the one who brought you back to the right one. To redemption."

"You're wrong," Carol replied.

She felt pity for him then. Yon-Rogg wasn't cruel or harsh by nature. He always tried to offer a peaceful alternative were no one would be hurt. If pain and conflict could be avoided, he did his best to ensure it. Softness and emotions were looked down upon by the Kree, yet Yon-Rogg risked ridicule and demonstrated it often. It was what made him so loved among Starforce, the Commander who cared for his soldiers and didn't see them as pawns. Their lives and well-being mattered to him.

Ultimately though, he was a loyal soldier to the Kree. And if the push came to shove he would do what needed to be done. No matter how vile or heartless it was. He went against his kinder instincts that sought harmless solutions in favour of the Supreme Intelligence demands. He thought it was all knowing and that it was doing what had to be done for the greater good, for the good of all Kree.

Just like her life as Vers, it was another lie. Just like her, he had fallen for it. He was a good man ensnared by a wicked force. As much as it pained her, she didn't think there would be any convincing him otherwise. At this point in time, she didn't think she was ready to save him either. There was too much betrayal and heartache between them now. It was too strong and vibrant, causing her too much pain. In the future, perhaps she could try... but not now.

"If only you could see that," Carol whispered.

"Vers, stand down. It doesn't have to be this way," Yon-Rogg pleaded, eyes beseeching.

"It does."

Carol was ready to fight. There was no way she would be able to fight through a lifetime of indoctrination. Maybe one day he would realise the truth, but it wasn't now. All she could do for now was help the Skrull.

"So be it," Yon-Rogg gritted out.

Just as she was about to launch her attack, she felt her powers being leached away. She glanced at her fists then up to Yon-Rogg's smirk.

"What's given... can be taken away."

This wasn't how she wanted this to go, but there was no other choice. Yon-Rogg had the advantage now. He was better at hand-to-hand combat and had never lost to her.

 _Let today be that day,_  Carol thought.

She charged at him with a yell, aiming a punch to his face. Yon-Rogg blocked it and struck her in the chest, knocking the air from her lungs. She recovered quickly, launching a series of attacks. Yon-Rogg blocked and deflected most. They kept banging against the furniture and knocking things over in the cramped space but neither took any notice.

Eventually, Yon-Rogg managed to grab hold of her and threw her against the wall. She let out a cry, the various tools and equipment dangling from it clattering to the floor. Yon-Rogg pinned her wrists at either side of her, his body pressed against hers, keeping her in place. They were both panting, their chests heaving against one another's.

Their eyes meet, unable to look away from each other. From this close, Carol could see it clearly, all the pain, hurt and betrayal that he felt for her burning in his eyes. They were feelings reflected just as passionately in her own.

"Second question," Carol murmured, eyes drifting down to his lips. "How much of our friendship was a lie?"

Yon-Rogg titled his head, leaning forward so that his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"None of it."

Carol moved the last inch and kissed him, her tongue meeting his as he opened his mouth to her. Carol closed her eyes, chasing his lips every time he dared break away for air. Every kiss was a punishment, a bittersweet sin dripping in angst. They were desperate, impatience, sloppy kisses. Both having craved this for too long to care about being artful and seductive.

Yon-Rogg pushed her harder against the wall as their bodies ground against each other, finding no release or comfort with their armour restricting them. It didn't take long before Yon-Rogg released her arms, his fingers quickly finding the hidden claps of her armoured vest.

Carol groaned when he pulled away from her lips. She could see the silent question in his eyes. She nodded eagerly, one hand slipping behind his head to pull his mouth back to hers. While his tongue made her moan, his clever fingers undid the claps of her vest. He tossed it aside, hands moving to her gauntlets. Carol refused to stop lavishing him with her kisses, moving from his lips to pay attention to his upper neck. She licked and sucked at it, determined to leave her mark for all to see.

"Vers," Yon-Rogg groaned as he threw aside her gauntlets.

"Carol."

"Armour."

Carol nodded, her lips still peppering his neck with kisses while her hands fumbled with the latches of his armour.

As they stripped one another, the armour was cast aside, clanking to the dusty floor with little care. When she was almost completely exposed to him, both wearing nothing but their undergarments, she saw Yon's breath hitch, his eyes exploring her. She let her own eyes wander over the expanse of his muscled chest, her hands moving to ghost over the many scars he had. She leaned forward, kissing the largest, a zig-zagging scar across his right breast. That one he had gotten saving her.

Yon-Rogg moaned, his hands moving to her thighs and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands slipping over his shoulders and clasping around his neck. He carried her over to the table behind them, placing her down then shoving aside the items cluttering it.

Yon-Rogg moved back in front of her, taking his place between her legs, his strong hands gently pushing her thighs apart. He kissed the valley between her breasts, planting a trail of kisses down her stomach and to the waistband of her underwear. He removed them before his mouth descended on her. Every kiss and lick sent a pleasurable shiver down Carol. She cried out, her head titling back and one hand gripping his hair, keeping him down there. She had always suspected that his tongue was capable of wicked things. The sounds that it drew from her were salacious and loud and only seemed to spur on his delicious onslaught.

When he pulled away she let out a whimper, slowly lying flat on the table as Yon moved back up to lie upon her, his tongue leaving a hot, wet trail up the length of her body, ending at her chin. He had removed his underwear, leaving both of them fully naked. She swore she heard him whisper the word _beautiful_. 

Their hands began exploring each others body, both keen to know every inch of the other. Yon-Rogg's touch was cold and soothing on Carol's too hot skin. His fingers left goosebumps down her arms and thighs. Her touch, by contrast, was scorching, the power deep inside her singing with every caress of his flesh, wanting to sear this moment into his skin forever. A constant reminder of his crimes and the loss it would bring. She wanted him to remember her in the lonely nights to come, wanting him to feel the phantom of her touch.

Yon-Rogg slipped his fingers into her and began moving them. Carol groaned in frustration, her hand reaching down to aid him, showing him the ways that brought her the most pleasure. He was a fast learner and soon she was mewling and clutching onto him, riding out the pleasure. His fingers continued teasing her as his lips moved to her ear. His breath was hot against her.

"What's your last questions, Vers?"

Carol opened her eyes and decided to ask the question that had plagued her for years. "Do you love me?"

There was no hesitation as he spoke, no doubt or regret.

"Yes."

He kissed her hard, removing his fingers from her and resting his elbows at either side of her head. As they kissed he lined himself up and eased himself into her. They gasped into one another's mouth, their bodies tensing with the promise of the pleasure soon to come. Carol braced her hands against his shoulders, nails digging into flesh. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer. She wanted no space between them. Every inch of his flesh she wanted against her.

When he began rocking back and forward, Carol closed her eyes, savouring every slow and steady thrust, moving with the pace he set. It was a far cry from their earlier romp against the wall which had been firey, furious and vicious. Now the passion had simmered down to something softer, something intimate and meaningful. He was taking his time, relishing every moment they were joined as one. His kisses were gentler, more fleeting, barely a skimming of his lips over hers. A teasing, delicate brush.

Carol moved her hands into his hair, running her fingers through the sandy brown locks. His hair was becoming damp with sweat, the tail ends curling. She messed it up as much as she could, knowing it would annoy him later. He was strict when it came to appearances, Starforce operatives had to look respectable and admirable at all times.

There was nothing respectable or admirable about what they were doing now. Two enemies naked and writhing together on the table, creating a melody of slapping skin, lewd moans and groans, their ragged gasps of each other's name the only lyrics. She knew she would regret this. After everything he had done, he deserved nothing but her loathing. She would hate herself. Angst and guilt were looming over her, waiting to drop like a guillotine's blade.

For now, though, she didn't want to think about. She needed this as much as he did. One taste of each other. One confession that had hung unspoken between them. One final goodbye before they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield once more, as they seemed destined to be from the start. A Kree and a human. Two lovers who never should have met, separated by the stars, entangled together by lies and war.

"Yon," Carol whispered into his ear. "Are you usually this slow... or is this your old age showing?"

She needed him to move faster, for their earlier passion to take over once more. She needed to forget about the future. She needed this moment alive and scorching so hot that it burned all other thoughts that weren't of him and her to dust.

"How many times have I told you about respecting your Commander?"

"You're not my Commander anymore."

His thrusts became harder and faster. His kiss was bruising, teeth biting into her lip. It was an attempt to punish her for such traitorous words. She met him with the same passion, holding nothing back. It was all teeth, nails and strength.

"Vers-"

She grabbed his face with her hands and forced his lips back onto hers, silencing him. She knew what he would say and she didn't want to hear it. He could be in denial about it all he wanted but Vers was gone. She was Carol now. She would not help him acquire the core. She would not aid him against the Skrull. She would not rejoin Starforce. She would not go back to Hala with him.

Their paths had diverged, no matter how much either of them wished otherwise.

The rhythm of their thrusts became more wild and jerky as they both felt the pleasure begin to peak. They cried out as it overwhelmed them, washing over them like a wave. Carol tightened her legs around Yon, squeezing as tightly as she could. Yon-Rogg bit his lip, fighting back a groan. Once the thrills had subsided, Carol unwrapped her legs from him. Sweat trickled down their foreheads, glistening across their skin.

Yon-Rogg lowered himself to lie down on her, his weight heavy but comforting. Carol draped her arms over his shoulders, fingers idly drawing nonsensical patterns on his skin. They were both panting, exhausted but sated - for now. Carol could feel the gnawing knowledge that this hadn't been enough, that it would never be enough. She needed him. She didn't want to say goodbye.

Eventually, Yon-Rogg pulled himself out of her and re-positioned himself to be straddling her waist, his back straight. He rose his hand to his mouth and bit into the flesh below his thumb. Blue blood dripped from the wound. He looked down at her, golden eyes softened at the sight of her exhausted and breathless beneath him. He looked proud and it made her want to playfully slap him for his arrogance, no matter how warranted it was.

"Will you share blood with me?" he asked quietly.

It was a Kree tradition. After mating, the lovers would sometimes offer each other some of their blood. It was only carried out between those who wished to be mated for life. It symbolised the deepness and sincerity of their feelings. For them to perform such a ritual would be unfair on both of them. They were enemies now. They couldn't promise to be each other's only loves.

Despite knowing how wrong it was, Carol reached out, taking hold of his wrist. She pulled his hand to her mouth and licked the droplets running down his wrist. She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach twist at the sound of him groaning and the feel of him going hard against her. She began sucking the wound, ignoring the bitter metallic taste of his blood. She placed his still bloodied hand above her heart, pressing it down, marking her. She brought her other hand to her mouth and bit down hard, feeling the blood spurting from where her teeth had punctured the skin.

Yon-Rogg watched with eyes filled with desire and awe. He gently took her hand and sucked at the wound. She could feel his tongue caressing it, hot and wet, his lips massaging her skin. It made her gasp, enjoying the sensation it brought. The slick wet noises of his lapping and sucking at her skin sent a shiver down her. 

"Did you know I was in love with you?" Carol whispered.

Yon-Rogg kissed the palm of her hand before placing her hand to his chest, the blood dripping down his breast. Their bodies were now stained, their blue bloody handprints placed over one another's heart, forever branding them as each others.

Yon-Rogg leaned down, kissing her cheek, her chin and then moving to her neck were he speckled kiss after kiss. He latched onto the sensitive junction where her neck met her left shoulder and began sucking, his tongue caressing the patch of flesh. Carol groaned at the hot, wet feeling and whispered her lover's name.

"I hoped you felt the same way," Yon-Rogg whispered.

Yon-Rogg moved off her, lying beside her. He pulled her towards him so her back was flush against him, their bodies curving perfectly into each other. He leaned down to murmur in her ear. "Don't fight me. Come back with me. It's where you belong, you know it is."

Carol shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"I can't."

They lay there in silence, the light outside fading to darkness.

Two warriors destined to destroy one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before... this is new to me... so... yeah... much blushing on my part.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D *Dives into a rabbit hole of shame and is never seen again*
> 
> Oh! For anyone who reads Shattered Star, I'm working on the next chapter. It's at the point in the story when there's a lot of stuff to deal with so the chapters are taking longer as there's more for me to keep track of. Feel free to drop me an ask on tumblr if you've got any questions though xx


End file.
